High-intensity white light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as light sources for lighting and liquid crystal display backlight, for example, and efforts are being made to improve the efficiency and color rendering properties of the light sources. A white LED is, for example, made by appropriately combining a semiconductor light emitting element which emits blue light and a green phosphor, a yellow phosphor, or a red phosphor. The types of phosphors range from an inorganic phosphor to an organic phosphor to a quantum dot phosphor made of a semiconductor. Patent Literature 1 is an example of the white LED including the inorganic phosphor.
FIG. 13 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the conventional semiconductor light emitting device disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
As shown in FIG. 13, in a conventional semiconductor light emitting device 100, a semiconductor light emitting element 101 which emits ultraviolet light, blue light, or green light is disposed in a container 108 where electric terminals 102 and 103 are embedded, and the inside of the container 108 is filled with a material 105 (casted epoxy resin layer) containing light emitting particles 106 (inorganic pigment of a light emitting substance) so as to cover the semiconductor light emitting element 101. It should be noted that the electrode of the semiconductor light emitting element 101 is electrically connected to the electric terminal 103 via a gold wire 107.